Faust Gensing
Faust Gensing is a 18 year old S-Class Blue Pegasus guild member. He utilizes Bone Manipulation magic, to help him throughout the courses of life and the ways of magic. 'Appearance' Faust is a very regular looking kid. He prefers to dress nice, but not as nice as the regular members of Blue Pegasus. This is mostly because of the magic he uses. He has a slightly atheletic build to him. With raven black hair that is usually found bunched down from a band. This is, because embarrassingly enough. His eyes are grey, and tarnished looking. He grooms himself well, though. Superb dental and physical hygiene is a must. He almost always smells of lavender as well. As he soaks himself in the stuff. His skin is light toned, and rather rough. Even by a mans standards. This is because of the welts and callouses he gets from his rather hardcore training regiment. He has his guild mark on his chest. Along with two tattoos. One on his cheek, and the other in another place that...if your lucky enough! You might get into. Personality Fausts personality is quite odd. Despite how morbid his abilities are. His personality does, and does not contrast it. He isn't the slightest effected by intense gore, and rather enjoys it to an extent! His regular attitude is that of a crafty and confident person. Often displaying rather sarcastic overtones. He likes to think he's smart and will go out of the way to prove his points to people. If he is wrong, in some way. He will find some way to justify why he was in the bit right, or take it off as what the other person was thinking was a secondary thought of him. If he can't he'll simply walk away. Letting it blow over until it is brought up again. In which he will insult the person for bringing up "old rubbish". On the exterior, he seems to be a refined and charming young man. Though his actual personality is that of an odd, socially awkward, and overall creepy person. He finds intense joy in fighting, and loves the whole ideal of outsmarting his opponents to further prove his superior status. Though he's not all bad. He knows when to stop himself...and when not to act like a superior fool. He often shows great signs of affection to his peers, and shares a deep bond for his comrades, new or old. Though he can often come off as "cold" at first. Once he warms up to someone and gets used to them. It is a lifelong commitment. He would gladly fight for the honor of anothers name. Even if it killed him and it was outmatched. He is very advantageous driven. If he doesn't think he will win...or believes another is stronger or better then him at something. He would just quit like it was nothing...and deem the person or thing "stupid" or "below his level". He loves the human body and form and anatomy, and has a certain affliction to bones. Any time he has a living space..there has to be bones decorating it. This also contrasts to his abilities. History Faust was born in a town that rarely had much Magical contact, despite Fiores resident wizards. They rarely had magicians about, and when they did it was the talk of the town. Faust, was a young boy when he found he had an affinity for anatomy. He didn't know what it was, he just liked the way the human body worked. Particularly bones. He'd stab innocent animals and skin and kill them just to take their bones. Unfortunately when his Mother and Father found out they had him stay locked up in his room. Thinking he was turning into a serial killer or something. That was far from the point. He just loved the damned things. He'd decorate his room with them, everything. It was there he stayed, until on one of his daily book runs. His Mother picked up a small incantations book, hoping it could entertain him with the small and insignificant spells he could cast. She didn't know, that she'd find his second affinity. As Faust read, he became more and more interested with this. He went with the incantations carefully, and decided to do something..that could make bones work. The first time, he'd scream aloud as it crushed one of the bones in his hand. He was determined though. Re-working it with his left hand. It'd only break his right arm. Again he tried, and tried and tried. By the end of it. He could only draw with a limp. His final incantation, would make his bones burst out of his body! He'd scream, the marrow busting inside of him and his bones stabbing into the ground. It was the most grueling pain he's ever experienced. See, the first spell hollowed out the marrow in his bones. The outside shell becoming strong and strong. He suddenly burst everywhere with a prickly look. Until...they fell out. Other bones began to grow back inside...He'd look up ! to his rooms light. Smiling lightly.. He was regenerated. The boy would instantly plop up and continue his spells! Making up his own new kind of magic! Eventually. He was old enough, and knew that he should not kill things. Though, his parents were distraught. When he began to make a show out of his abilities! Why, it was a freak show! Everyone thought he was too. Able to take his own bones out. How morbid, how disgusting. Faust still loved it, though. Day after night he'd do all sorts of things, tear out his own spine. Femur, phalanges. You name it. One day, he was going about his regular routine. There was a crowd outside, he'd grown quite a following. They were cheering. "Faust! Faust! Faust!" How extravagant it was! He'd do cartwheels while juggling his own bones. Twitching his body into weird places. It was amazing! A man with a large blue coat and long white hair would interrupt him one day. "Hey! Boy! Can ya use that for combat?!" He'd shout from the stands. Faust simply looked down shyly, being interrupted from his act. The man suddenly jumped up, a tattoo on his chest. A horse? Faust felt the kick slam into his skull. fracturing it. Faust would roll on the ground, finding himself....unharmed?! The skull was hard...almost like a diamond. It turns out the mans leg..was broken instead. "Damn, kid. You got a hell of a hard head. Very well, you're coming with me. Only if ya want to that is! I got a special job for ya. A mages guild. Blue Pegasus!" Of course, Faust was rather skeptical, and asked questions. The man seemed to have an answer for every one. Being rather resentful of his parents for what they did. He would go along. Only giving them a silent nod in goodbye. Moving onward from that town...and onto Clover Town. It was there, for the next two years. That he was trained in the ways of magic. Now, he can be considered a mage. Just a day over 18 years old. He can finally join the ranks of Blue Pegasus! Powers and abilities Bone Manipulation Magic: This is Fausts primary magic. It allows him to go over the limit of 206 bones in the human body, and manipulate them to his will. He can push each bone through his skin with little to no injury. He can also manipulate the size, and shape of the bone he is using. This magic also allows him to instantly replace the bone that was used in his body. He cannot pull them or retract them back in though, once they're out they're out...and must be shattered or otherwise. His bones density, as well. Can be altered from within his body. From being as dense as a twig, to as extreme as a diamond. The bones, cannot be ejected and propelled, unfortunately. For it to have maximum effectiveness. He must be physically touching the bone.Lest it have the density of a regular bone. Which in some cases, can be strong. Though its not recommended. This is a mainly close combat form of magic, with a few differences between spells. The creativity the user has with this power, could very well be the defining factor towards winning. Knowledge of Anatomy: Faust, has an extensive knowledge of the human anatomy. Particularly bones and their workings, but he knows it all. The circulatory system, the nervous system. Everything. This is a strength of his personally, and it helps him get that slight advantage to an opponent when fighting. '''Hand-to-Hand Specialist: '''Faust, being a close combat competitor. Is a hand to hand specialist. Though his bones allow for many weaponized options. He loves Hand-to-Hand combat, and will often resort to it. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Blue Pegasus